


Mine

by LeAglani



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Knotting, M/M, Mini, NC-17, Omega Verse, PWP, Porn, Slash, АУ, ПВП, Порно, Русский | Russian, кноттинг, мини, омегавверс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: Прозвучало всего два выстрела. До этих двух оглушительных хлопков до него доносились глухие крики, звуки борьбы и, да, очень знакомое рычание. Или ему только казалось, что рычание было знакомым - все слышалось как сквозь вату, которой по ощущениям теперь была забита его голова. И если бы ему было так же мягко и не больно, как если бы внутри его черепной коробки действительно были плотные белые комки, Денни точно не стал бы иметь ничего против.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 56
Collections: Omegaverse





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Дополнительно: слэш, ау, омегаверс, пвп, кноттинг, возможен ООС персонажей.
> 
> От автора: что-то захотелось рейтинга с кноттингом и вот результат. Ну и так нужно было раскачаться после нескольких месяцев перерыва.  
> А еще я никогда до этого не писала омегаверс, и как обычно присочинила отсебятины.
> 
> СПАСИБО моим замечательным альфа-ридеру [ Onixsan ](https://ficbook.net/authors/1253539) и бете [ Метиловый Спирт](https://ficbook.net/authors/2142441))))

Прозвучало всего два выстрела. До этих двух оглушительных хлопков до него доносились глухие крики, звуки борьбы и, да, очень знакомое рычание. Или ему только казалось, что рычание было знакомым - все слышалось как сквозь вату, которой по ощущениям теперь была забита его голова. И если бы ему было так же мягко и не больно, как если бы внутри его черепной коробки действительно были плотные белые комки, Денни точно не стал бы иметь ничего против. 

Его чувствительный нос улавливал невообразимую мешанину запахов – собственной крови, пыли, дерева. Осевшего на одежде и коже легкого запаха океана и песка, это сочетание преследовало его повсюду после переезда на этот чертов кусок суши. Свежей земли и каких-то растений, очень похожих на те, что обычно росли у обочин. Машинного масла, пороха, выпечки, старых вещей, кокосового молока и дурацкого ароматизатора за доллар, к которым питали слабость местные таксисты. Ему как бете и так было не просто справиться со всем этим потоком информации, что он невольно получал и пытался обработать и проанализировать. К тому же процесс осложняла невыносимая головная боль.

Его хорошо приложили чем-то тяжелым по затылку, чтобы вырубить. И ему было почти даже не стыдно, что он позволил подойти к себе настолько близко. Или что позволил себе настолько расслабиться. Но кто же мог подумать, что пахнущие выпечкой и чем-то домашним две миниатюрные беты окажутся настолько отчаянными, чтобы похитить копа. Хотя наверняка у них был сообщник. Или даже сразу несколько. Смириться с тем, что он угодил в ловушку преступной группировки, было легче, чем с предположением, что его похитили домохозяйки. И в первом случае он хотя бы мог прикинуть возможный мотив – например, разборки или дележ территории и сфер влияния, да и мало ли как мог насолить сотрудник 5-0 преступным элементам острова Гавайи.

По крайней мере, это были не дилетанты, что не делало его ситуацию проще или удобнее, но хотя бы было не так обидно. Денни слабо подергал связанными над головой руками. Ноги его похитители тоже связали, проявив в этом вопросе немного креативности – веревки от щиколоток тянулись к вбитым в деревянный пол железным кольцам, давая возможность даже немного шевелиться. 

Его избавили не только от телефона, но и ремня с трекером, хотя милостиво оставили одежду. Так что он сверкал лишь голой грудью – наполовину выправленная из брюк рубашка теперь недосчитывала большую часть пуговиц, скорее всего, именно за нее его сюда и тащили. И если не считать стертых в кровь запястий и раны на голове, его больше никак не тронули. Лежать, конечно, было неудобно, но по крайней мере его не бросили в сыром темном подвале, или на холодном бетонном складе. Его не заперли в клетке или в тесном багажнике. Денни тяжело и часто задышал, хорошо, что это не был сраный багажник. Нечто похожее на сарай с деревянным настилом было не самым худшим вариантом, где его могли бы держать. За минусом, конечно, странной позы и травмы головы.

То, что похитители знали про трекер в поясе, уже говорило о многом. Как минимум о том, что Денни «слил» кто-то из своих. К нему объективно отнеслись довольно гуманно, а значит, он был не целью, а способом.

Мысль оборвалась вместе с распахнувшейся дверью. Даже головная боль, тошнота и собственное богатое воображение не мешали ему напрягать слух, отслеживая происходящее за стенами помещения, где его держали. Поэтому чужое эффектное появление не то чтобы его удивило, хотя, что скрывать, поразило. И обрадовало.

Он не слышал воя сирен, переговоров, приехавших на задержание патрульных и всей той рабочей суеты, которая была характерна для подобных случаев - вообще ничего не слышал после тех двух выстрелов, кроме тихих крадущихся шагов, словно огромный хищник подкрадывался к нему. 

Чье-то приближение невольно заставляло подобраться. В затылке заломило от напряжения, а к горлу начала подкатывать тошнота. Он медленно приоткрыл глаза и выдохнул. 

Денни давно не был настолько рад видеть МакГаррета. Облегчение расползлось внутри, словно в ту вату, которой, казалось, теперь была забита не только его голова, но и все остальное тело, плеснули горячей воды. Он не ожидал, что его найдут так быстро. По его внутренним ощущениям прошло не более трех-четырех часов с того злополучного момента, когда он припарковался на неприметной улице и дошел пешком до крайнего дома слева. До того самого, что по его сведениями должен был снимать недавно вышедший на свободу Пени «Тако» Кеола. Вор-домушник и в целом нормальный парень, если закрыть глаза на сомнительный выбор профессии. Пообщаться на тему взаимовыгодного сотрудничества у них так и не вышло, Денни его так и не увидел, зато познакомился с двумя очаровательными бетами и был похищен.

А теперь со странным чувством, словно ему не хватало воздуха, чтобы сделать полноценный вздох, рассматривал темный силуэт в дверном проеме. Альфа замер, по-звериному принюхиваясь и не торопясь заходить внутрь. Денни тоже как-то разом поубавил радость от чужого эффектного появления и настороженно застыл в своей нелепой позе. Даже в полумраке ему было отчетливо видно, что на него смотрел зверь. Не просто выглядывал, когда МакГарретт позволял себе иногда ослаблять жесткий контроль и отпускать своего альфу немного погулять. Этих глаз и такого выражения он еще ни разу не видел на успевшем стать знакомым лице.

Денни был рожден бетой. В семье Уилльямсов всегда рождались одни беты, если не считать его прапрадедушку, который был альфой, и что уж говорить про омег. Он прекрасно осознавал свои возможности и лимиты, и сейчас все его естество сжалось в комок и дрожало от желания подчиниться и доказать, что он не был угрозой.

Стив стоял над ним, не сводя горящего взгляда несколько долгих-долгих минут, за которые Денни успел покрыться холодным потом и даже позабыть про головную боль и саднящие запястья. Он в принципе боялся пошевелиться или лишний раз вздохнуть и тем самым спровоцировать зверя. Или еще больше погрузиться в заполнивший все небольшое помещение запах адреналина, погони, жажды убийства и крови. Всего того, что Денни обычно старался не ассоциировать со Стивом МакГареттом, проводя с ним большую часть суток в его заполненных расследованиями и бумажной работой днях.

Головой он понимал, что перед ним все еще был Стив-чертов-МакГарретт, безбашенный, упрямый, самоуверенный засранец и на самом деле отличный друг и верный напарник, а еще сильный альфа с безупречным контролем своего зверя. Но сейчас все его инстинкты кричали об опасности и необходимости прикрыть беззащитный живот, выставленный как специально на обозрение.

\- Стив? – еле шевеля губами, позвал Денни и снова испуганно замер, когда чужой нос уткнулся ему в шею, а его самого придавило к деревянному полу весом альфы в бронежилете и стандартной амуниции. 

И это было… странно, пугающе, немного захватывающе и очень неловко. Денни точно не хотел бы, чтобы их застали именно в таком положении. Потому что вот-вот по его прикидкам должно было подоспеть подкрепление, а его и так порядком утомили шутки насчет их супружеской жизни с МакГарреттом.

\- Стивен, детка, я тоже очень рад тебя видеть. Готов мужественно разрыдаться от счастья и даже броситься на шею, но было бы неплохо освободить меня. Ну там ноги для начала, потом можно и руками заняться. Я тебя не тороплю. Просто говорю, что было бы неплохо, - он старался не повышать голос. Не частить, не сбиваться, просто говорить в своей обычной манере, заполняя пустоту и неловкость словами. 

И, кажется, это даже помогало. По крайней мере, он чувствовал, что давящая со всех сторон чужая воля стала слабеть, хотя он все равно не решился бы открыть глаза, прекрасно помня заучиваемое с детства правило, что прямой контакт взглядов мог восприниматься как вызов. Это было последним, что ему сейчас было нужно – спровоцировать МакГарретта на… Денни нервно сглотнул - на агрессию, на насилие, на жажду побеждать и утверждаться. Нет, это им точно не нужно было ни сейчас, ни вообще когда-нибудь.

\- Да, здоровяк, именно так, - его ноги, наконец, были свободны, хотя это не означало, что он мог как-то кардинально поменять их положение, ну только что согнуть колени. – Классный нож, такой большой и острый, ты круто с ним обращаешься. Вжих, и все готово.

Денни медленно сложил руки на груди, не решаясь потереть запястья или проверить затылок. Он как мог, маскировал панику и неуверенность, или их маскировали запах его крови и боли, и знать бы заранее, что было хуже. 

\- Спасибо. Ты очень помог. Я очень ценю твою помощь, Стивен. И я не жалуюсь, нет, но скоро мы будем не одни, и было бы здорово, если бы ты перестал светить красным. Тише-тише, красивые глаза, кто спорит, я точно нет. У тебя самые красивые глаза, которые я только встречал.

Его слышали и слушали, внимательно и без какого-либо изменения на обычно выразительном лице, да, он рискнул взглянуть украдкой, чтобы точно убедиться. Его треп, очевидно, помогал, но не совсем так, как ему бы хотелось. А значит, надо было действовать кардинально. Ему не сложно было изобразить покорность, но загвоздка состояла именно в том, что он обычно ее только изображал, никогда по-настоящему не имея ни желания, ни мотивации демонстрировать повиновение. И ирония заключалась в том, что он с самого начала их с МакГарреттом знакомства и партнерства знал, что рано или поздно именно вот этим все для них и закончится – не формальной покорностью с его стороны, а самой что ни на есть настоящей, прочувствованной и добровольной. Правда он все равно представлял это без сомнения знаменательное событие несколько в ином ключе. Ну точно без сексуального подтекста.

\- Стив, пожалуйста. Мне нужно, чтобы ты взял себя в руки. Пожалуйста.

5-0 5-0 5-0

Денни проследил за чужими скупыми движениями и вернулся взглядом к монитору и открытому на нем отчету. Свернул отчет и открыл гугл-карту в очередной раз с недоверием сверяясь с маршрутом, который демонстрировал его семнадцатидюймовый экран. Потому что выходило, что чертов Стивен-я-крутой-морской-котик-МакГарретт смог определить его местоположение на расстоянии более 50 километров. 

Он и не знал, что подобное в принципе было возможно. И будь он омегой в течке, в чужие суперспособности было бы легче поверить. Но он был всего лишь бетой. Да, со своим характерным запахом, но точно без намека на дикий коктейль из гормонов и чего там еще, что сводило альф с ума так, что иногда даже подавители не справлялись. 

Со дня его похищения и закрытия дела за неимением живых подозреваемых или свидетелей прошло уже больше недели, а с МакГарреттом просто невозможно было не то что работать, даже просто общаться. И не нужно было быть детективом, чтобы понять, что происходило. И пусть его не устраивало быть добычей, именно ей он, по сути, и являлся для зверя, которого выпустил МакГарретт, чтобы найти его и спасти. Для того самого зверя, которого тот не мог теперь загнать обратно. Денни даже не надо было обращаться к школьному курсу, чтобы знать, что нужно было сделать, чтобы восстановить нарушенное равновесие. Правда только в теории.

По той же самой теории МакГарретт мог бы помочь, если бы так старательно не избегал его вот уже несколько дней. Денни устало вздохнул и потер переносицу, прикрыв глаза. В любом случае, им надо было поговорить. Очень серьезно поговорить. И возможности избежать этого неловкого во многих смыслах разговора не было ни у одного из них. Потому что Денни точно не собирался и дальше оттягивать неизбежное, и он даже подготовился.

Для этого пришлось скупо объясниться с Чином и попросить того прикрыть его на работе, когда МакГарретта придется отправить на очередной принудительный отгул. То что Стиву в ближайшее время понадобиться еще один, Денни даже не сомневался. За прошедшую неделю это случалось уже трижды, вопрос четвертого был только во времени. И он не хотел тянуть до выходных, тем более именно эти были его законными для встречи с Грейси, и даже ради МакГарретта он пока не готов был ими жертвовать.

Денни свернул карту, снова открыл отчет и лениво принялся его заполнять. Монотонная и привычная работа успокаивала и даже немного расслабляла, не давая при этом отвлекаться на посторонние мысли. Не хватало еще переделывать заполненные графы из-за собственной невнимательности.

Черт. Терпеть практически осязаемый взгляд было малоприятным занятием. Но стоило ему оторваться от дел и посмотреть в сторону МакГарретта, тот делал вид, что это только что совсем не он буквально пожирал его глазами. По крайней мере, Стив действительно держал себя в руках. Как тогда, когда подоспели Чин с Коно, а за ними еще несколько машин, в том числе и скорой помощи.

МакГарретт не только позволил его осмотреть, но и забрать в госпиталь, и Денни даже успел обрадоваться, что чужое странное поведение было результатом стресса от выслеживания и погони, пока Стив не нарычал на Чин Хо за то, что тот просто по-дружески похлопал Денни по плечу. И если бы Келли предусмотрительно не выставил шею, демонстрируя покорность, вряд ли бы все закончилось без кровопролития. От чужого рычания у него все внутри похолодело от ужаса и желания грохнуться на колени, вымаливая прощение.

После Чина настала очередь Коно, парня на проходной, баристы в его любимой кофейне, а потом Денни решил, что будет спокойнее и проще попросту никуда не брать с собой Стива. Что пошло не совсем так, как он планировал, потому что тот, ожидаемо, отказался отпускать его куда-либо одного. Поэтому теперь Денни терпеливо ждал очередного добровольно-принудительного отгула, чтобы уже, наконец, сделать хоть что-то.

5-0 5-0 5-0

Трусливо просидев в Камаро минут десять перед домом МакГарретта, Денни подхватил бумажный пакет с сиденья и вылез из машины. У крыльца его решимость несколько поубавилась, но повернуть назад он уже не мог. Стив не мог не знать о его приезде. И они все еще были друзьями и напарниками, чтобы он мог просто малодушно сбежать.

\- Ты должен пометить меня? – возможно, это было не самое удачное приветствие, которое он мог придумать. Ладно, это был полнейший провал, но он перенервничал, накрутил себя, а теперь стоял и жалел, что не продумал, как лучше начать этот разговор.

\- Что? – и он должен быть отдать должное, МакГарретт выглядел искренне ошарашенным. Денни даже на долгих несколько секунд успело бросить в жар от стыда и мысли, что он мог катастрофически ошибиться, пока чужие глаза вдруг не затопило красным окончательно. Черт, он не хотел сделать хуже.

\- Ты понимаешь, что только что предложил?

Денни нахмурился и неуверенно провел рукой по волосам. Стив не выглядел обрадованным, скорее, злым. Взбешенным, закрытым и опасным. Ему казалось, что его слова звучали как вопрос, а не как утверждение. Или предложение. Что он и собирался пояснить, даже уже рот открыл и набрал побольше воздуха в легкие, но поймав немигающий взгляд, резко передумал. Не то чтобы он не понимал, как в действительности прозвучали его слова. И он, правда, долго размышлял над тем, что сказать и сделать. 

\- Да.

\- Хорошо, рад, что мы пришли к взаимопониманию, - МакГарретт опасно оскалился и шагнул к нему, чтобы одной рукой притянуть его к себе, а другой захлопнуть дверь. Денни заметно вздрогнул, когда путь к отступлению был отрезан, и крепче сжал бумажный пакет. Из аптеки. Потому что он приехал не с пустыми руками, примерно догадываясь, что могло его ждать.

Его бесцеремонно толкнули к стене в коридоре, зажимая как какую-то старшекурсницу. Сравнение Денни не понравилось, но ничего более толкового на ум так и не приходило, пока Стив водил носом по его беззащитной шее и жадно дышал им.

\- Вуах, здоровяк, полегче! Нам надо поговорить. Да, я приехал поговорить. С тобой.

\- Говори, мне это не мешает, - МакГарретт одним слитным движением опустился на колени и прижался губами к его члену через ткань шорт.

\- Черт, черт. Черт!

Денни даже не понял, как уже и шорты, и нижнее белье оказались вокруг его щиколоток, пока он все еще сжимал в руке бумажный пакет со смазкой и презервативами.

\- Ты хотел говорить, - нагло напомнил ему Стив, разом заглатывая его член. Практически до основания. Денни пришлось ухватиться за широкое плечо, чтобы не свалиться бесформенной кучей к чужим ногам и лишиться этого горячего, влажного и умелого рта.

\- Да, но не тогда, когда ты делаешь… это, - Денни стукнулся затылком о стену и зашипел больше от прошившего его наслаждения, чем от незначительной боли. Хорошо, что в этот раз обошлось без сотрясения, спасибо, ему прошлого раза хватило, когда он потом несколько дней мучился от тошноты и головокружения.

Ладно, кого он обманывал, поговорить они могли и потом, поэтому Денни уверенно переместил руку с широкого плеча на коротко стриженный затылок и на пробу качнул бедрами. И это было, мать его, идеально. Отсасывающий у него МакГарретт был идеальным, когда свою никакую технику он более чем компенсировал старанием и энтузиазмом.

\- Ты нереальный. Самый лучший, – Денни встретился взглядом с красными глазами альфы и не стал прятаться. Он не думал, что их партнерство приведет именно к такому исходу, не потому что не верил, что это возможно, а просто потому, что как-то было не до подобных мыслей. Зато последняя неделя заставила его много пересмотреть в их отношениях.

МакГарретт довольно рыкнул, напоследок прошелся языком по головке и с пошлым хлюпающим звуком выпустил его член. Последовавший поцелуй вышел слишком мокрым и больше походил на вылизывание, но Денни был не против. Конечно, неудовлетворительная прохлада после жаркого рта мало кому могла понравиться, и он надеялся на компенсацию, поэтому позволил себя не только обслюнявить, но и отнести куда-то наверх, предположительно в спальню. Детали его мало волновали, пока он сам жадно скользил ладонями по плечам, спине и сильным рукам.

Пакет из аптеки так и остался где-то в коридоре, там же где и его мягкие мокасины и шорты с боксерами, и он очень надеялся, что у МакГарретта в спальне было хоть что-то, что они могли использовать как смазку.

\- Смазка и презервативы?

\- Я позабочусь о тебе.

\- Окей, детка. Рассчитываю на тебя, - он доверчиво откинулся на кровати, куда его бережно сгрузил МакГарретт, после чего пошел в ванную… За смазкой, как рассчитывал Денни. 

Он лениво стянул с себя майку и отбросил в сторону, после чего сладко потянулся и продолжил наблюдать за чужим перемещением по комнате. Ради качественного и без сомнения отличного секса он даже готов был потерпеть чужую неторопливость, пока МакГарретт избавлялся от одежды, задергивал шторы и скидывал подушки с кровати на пол. Член привычно лег в ладонь, но он не успел сделать и пары движений, когда из-за чужого разгневанного рычания был вынужден вернуться к терпеливому ожиданию.

Стив довольно огляделся, явно удовлетворившись одному ему понятной и нужной обстановкой, и после короткого поцелуя перевернул Денни на живот. Конечно, он знал, что должно было последовать за этим, но вдруг заволновался. Ему до этого казалось, что это на спине он был раскрыт и уязвим. И кто бы мог подумать, что лежать на животе, не видя чужого лица и глаз, окажется намного хуже. И волнительней. И опасней.

Он вытерпел и мучительно долгую подготовку, и нежные практически невесомые поцелуи вдоль спины, легкую щекотку по ребрам и болезненные укусы на плечах, пока наконец не дождался, когда Стив вытащит из него скользкие от смазки пальцы и не приставит в его растянутому входу головку, чтобы войти одним плавным слитным движением.

Денни не предполагал, что ему будет настолько хорошо. До поджимающихся пальцев на ногах, до скручивающегося жара внизу живота, до сбитого дыхания и желания целоваться. Оргазм накатывал медленно и неизбежно, заставляя жмуриться, стонать и прогибаться сильнее в пояснице. МакГарретт каждый раз идеально попадал по простате, втрахивая его в матрас, пока вдруг не остановился, замерев.

Не только омеги могли спать с альфами, если дело не касалось гона, но трахаться с узлом было довольно большим событием в любой паре. Поэтому можно было понять его удивление от ощущения, что в него пытаются пропихнуть теннисный мяч. Или кулак.

\- Стив, Стив, Стив, - зачастил он, пытаясь сняться с чужого длинного члена и отползти подальше. Денни задрожал и непроизвольно сжался, вместо того, чтобы расслабиться и облегчить проникновение. - Ахх! Вытащи это из меня!

Разумеется, его никто не стал слушать. Чертов МакГарретт навалился сверху, обездвиживая его, и на пробу легонько толкнулся. Узел сдвинулся еще, идеально надавив на простату, и теперь при малейшем движении, вместе с всхлипами из Денни вырывались тихие непроизвольные стоны. Ему хватило совсем немного, чтобы, задыхаясь, начать кончать. Денни вскрикнул, из глаз брызнули слезы, его затрясло, и узел снова немного сместился, продляя наслаждение. Следом практически сразу Стив завозился на нем, часто-часто задышал куда-то в затылок и начал спускать, довольно порыкивая и покусывая чувствительную кожу шеи.

Когда Денни ехал в этот дом, меньше всего он ждал полноценной вязки. И ему давно следовало принять тот простой факт, что все, что касалось МакГаррета, он не мог спланировать или спрогнозировать, потому что жизнь каждый чертов раз преподносила ему сюрпризы. Разного характера, это он мог признать, и даже чаще приятного. Ему не стоило удивляться произошедшему, но он все равно удивлялся. Потому что не был омегой. Потому что у Стива точно не было гона. Потому что он не мог нравиться тому настолько сильно, что даже его звериная сущность решила, что он, Дэниель Уилльямс, идеальный для них партнер. Но выходило, что с последним он очень-очень сильно ошибался. И теперь расслабленно лежал, изредка сжимаясь на узле, чтобы послать по телу практически болезненную дрожь наслаждения, и думал, как он мог проглядеть что-то настолько важное.

\- Детка, ты ни разу не пушинка, - язык еле ворочался во рту, но он не мог промолчать.

Стив глухо заворчал, но все же сдвинулся, больше не придавливая его своим весом к кровати. Денни понимал, что смена положения, сместит и узел, но все равно не ожидал, что это будет настолько больно и хорошо одновременно.

\- Ах. Ах! – ему не стоило до этого экспериментировать и проверять собственный организм на прочность. Потому что ему хватило пары неловких движений, чтобы забиться в еще одном оргазме.

5-0 5-0 5-0

У него никогда еще не было такого секса. И теперь он мог понять хвастающихся и закатывающих глаза бет, которым повезло побывать в постели альфы. Правда он сильно сомневался, что те могли поделиться опытом вязки. 

\- Ты не хочешь мне ничего рассказать? – Денни вяло пошевелился. Можно было бы еще немного подремать, но точно не тогда, когда на него так пялились. Взгляд был не просто осязаемым, от него зудела кожа, и поднималась волна жара. – Доброе утро.

\- Доброе, - МакГарретт придвинулся ближе и жадно задышал ему в шею. – Что ты хочешь услышать?

Денни сглотнул, прикидывая, если он спросит про вязку, удастся ли ему отбиться, или все же не стоило рисковать. Стив уже успел облапать его всего и по-хозяйски сунуться к растянутой дырке, на что получил слабое сопротивление и недовольное шипение. 

\- Как ты?

МакГарретт больше не сверкал красными глазами. Ушло окружающее его напряжение, скрытая угроза и явно демонстрируемое доминирование. Альфа получил свое, и, наверное, даже больше. Денни про себя с усмешкой решил, что они оба получили намного больше, чем рассчитывали. Во многих смыслах. Во всех смыслах.

После его вопроса чужие руки замерли, и Стив как-то весь разом напрягся.

\- Хм? – Денни подкатился под горячий бок и ткнулся лбом куда-то в ключицу. Вдохнул запах солнца, песка, пороха, смазки, горького одеколона, металла, сахарной пудры, секса, пропахших ими простыней и тихо рассмеялся.

\- Что, здоровяк, решил, что я такой весь из себя благородный и лег под тебя из чувства долга, вселенской справедливости и… ну или чего еще там ты себе успел представить? Спешу заверить, иногда думать – это прямо не твое. Прости-прости, не хотел лопать твой пузырь уверенности, решительности, героизма и прочего, но давай, думать в нашем тандеме буду лучше я.

\- Хорошо.

\- Хорошо? – Денни недоверчиво вгляделся в смеющиеся глаза напротив, он даже не поленился приподняться с удобно подставленного плеча. - … Ладно. Что-то ты слишком быстро согласился. И слишком легко. Я чую подвох, но не могу понять где.

\- Не стоит во всем искать подвох, Данно.

\- Нет-нет-нет, - непритворно возмутился Денни.

\- Нет?

\- Ты не будешь так меня звать, пока мы лежим голые в постели, а твой стояк упирается мне в бедро.

\- Значит, при других обстоятельствах, ты будешь не против? Отлично. Меня устраивает.

Денни расслабленно развалился на МакГарретте, чей член теперь упирался ему в живот и волновал. Очень волновал. Он с интересом провел рукой от головки до основания, где можно было почувствовать узел, и сглотнул. Внутри разлилось мягкое тепло, тело тянуло приятной усталостью, и кто бы мог подумать, что одно чертово неудачное похищение приведет их туда, где они были сейчас. В объятия друг друга.


End file.
